


Undisclosed Desires

by ThatNerdyAuthor



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, War, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyAuthor/pseuds/ThatNerdyAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 5020.<br/>Cyborgs and robots rule a city with no name.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is the captain of the soldiers- Harry is a slave.<br/>Harry is assigned to serve Louis, and to live in a tiny inclosed cell.<br/>In a place of broken dreams.<br/>When Harry thinks he loses hope,he finds someone.<br/>But love defeats them all.<br/>They both want to escape and be known as leaders.<br/>Away from war. Away from this place where everything is controlled virtually.<br/>In a viscerral game of chess, both are challenged to escape from a war close to the impossible.<br/>They are one of the few survivors, but want to be together, out of war, and to the arms of freedom.<br/>Hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New begginings

\------Introduction and Setting---

It is year 5020.  
The world is being ruled by cyborgs and robots, and a big war is ocurring.  
The survivors are held jnto captivity-as prisoners, more specifically.  
Louis Tomlinson's parents are dead. He gets visions and weird messgaes from them.  
He does not know how to escape.  
No one knows.  
He is a captive, but also a soldier.  
Some captives are prisoners- slaves, locked in cells. Without escape. Totally guarded. With no hope. You become a slave immediately after you try to escape from the war, but you do not succeed. Slaves are treated with cruelty and have to serve a soldier.  
But, as a soldier, Louis is immediately obliged to participate in the war, with no pity.  
He does not know what is worst- being a soldier or a slave.

Harry Styles is a slave. Totally defeated by the idea of escaping from the horrible cells and into freedom, he planned a plan for days- but was immediately put into slavery.  
Locked in a cell, all day, all night.  
Not knowing what to do.  
Harry is assigned to be Louis' slave, and Louis decides to treat him with no arrogance and with respect, because he is suddenly falling for him.

Will they escape from the arms of war- together with love, romance, friendship bravery and pasison?  
\----Undisclosed Desires, Larry Stylinson fanfic  
\---------------  
How do you like the introduction? Now that you got an image of the plot, let us get started!  
\-------

 

January 21st, 2050  
Dear Journal,

 

Cold.  
I feel cold. I am standing outside this prison, staring at the blank walls, and the slaves walking around the courtyard.  
I am about to be assigned to one of the cells, where I will be serving a soldier.  
I feel like a coward. I am biting my nails and feeling the flesh as I hear the names of my unfortunate soon to be partners being called up to their places.  
The wind is howling. My curls are brushing against me.  
I am scared.  
\--------  
-Styles!  
I hear a raspy voice calling my last name and I snap back to reality.  
I quickly close my journal and look up at a blue robot, about my size.  
\- Since you have disobeyed society, you are being classified as a slave, as you know. The robot continues.  
I try to hold back a gulp as I imagine it giving me a look of disgust, deep in my soul.  
\- Cell 567. Now! The robot drags me over to a cyborg, a type of programmed huge computer that makes decisions to society, and plans rules.  
The cyborg stares at me with a deep frown, and then pulls a knife.  
\- For every eight months you stay here, you will receive one cut. You will get your first cut now.  
I look at the cyborg with wide eyes.  
And then I feel the monstruous slice of the knife.  
I howl in pain, and then I slowly try to recover.  
It then pulls out a stamp pusher, and presses a big "567" on my skin.  
And then I am lead over to the place where I will stay forever? For fifty years? I do not know.  
My heart is beating so hard I can feel it pressing against my torn shirt.  
I need a bath.  
And also hope.  
Which I am hoping that I did not lose.  
\----------

My name is Louis.  
Louis William Tomlinson.  
I have been getting visions.  
Of my deceased parents.  
They were soldiers too. Very respected by society.  
I will be meeting my slave today. And I have questions. Lots of them.  
The visions I get happen at night. They are blurred images.  
Of guns. Robots. Soldiers. Cells. And of course, my parents.  
I have been trained to be a soldier since a very young age. At that time, I had lots of personal trainers.  
The truth is, I do not want to be cruel. I do not want to be remembered for rotting people im cages. Carelessly.  
My friends call me Absentia. Absentia is one of the coded messages I get in my sleep.  
I want to run. Run to freedom. Be remembered as a leader. But it is my job to be a soldier. A royal one.  
A cruel, vile one.  
But I do not want to.  
I look over at one of my maps on my desk.  
And I place my finger on the location I am now.  
The place known as a prison, where robots and cyborgs rule over it.

An anonymous city with no name.  
The place that my father said I was going to rule over right before he died.  
His last words.  
Faltered. Torn.  
On this place of broken dreams.

I am not just a soldier. The captain.  
I feel honored.  
But also not.  
A place frozen in time.

I sigh and take a sip of coffee. Stroll around my room. Take my pin from my jacket and look at it.  
It is the symbol of a majestic bird. It is holding a map in its beak, and has the words "captain" on it.  
I put it back on and rub my hair.  
\-------  
I look at my watch.  
It is 9:30 PM.  
They said that that my expected slave is arriving at 10:00 PM.  
I wonder at the image of my slave.  
Will it be a man or a woman? Blonde, redhead, or brunette? Blue, green or brown eyes?  
All those questions made me tired.

So I slept with my head laid on my desk, where my finger was placed right over the city with no name.  
My city.  
\--------

 

As I walk with two robots to go meet my master, I look at the other prisoners.  
I see some serving coffee, others fanning them.

I heard my master is really important- a leader or something.

His name starts with L- Lensey? Leevon? Lewis?  
I knew it started with L, but I did not remember the actual name.  
I kind of feel excited, I do not know why. I just do.  
I tug at my pea green coat.I am wearing a blue plain shirt written "Ramones" on it. One of my favorite shirts. It gives me luck somehow. I am also wearing very tight black pants and leather boots.  
I look over at a clock on a wall. 9:45.  
We walk through a long black hall, open the doors.

We then pass through the courtyard. No one is there. It is dark and gloomy.  
Then I stop right in front of the building.  
The building with no name.  
Like this city.  
It is white and plain, but I think it is pretty.  
I am very detailed, and I like to observe every single piece of furniture.

The porch lights are already on, they have been on for about an hour, and at that point I think my heart could slip out of my jacket.  
We are there.  
I look at the double black doors, and give one dry gulp.  
My master will be waiting there.  
\--------------

The robots leave me at this point, they each give me good luck, and I nod my head.  
I might need those "good lucks" after all.  
I slowly open the doors.

I am looking at a young man, about two years older than me, but shorter than me.  
His back is faced at me, he probably did not notice my entrance, but I still can observe details from him.  
He is looking from a long window, at the dark view.

I finally take the guts to let out a squeaky:  
\- Hi?  
\----------  
Louis stumbles in surprise and lets a few papers scatter on the floor  
-Oops. He says.  
\- Hi... I respond as I immediatelly gather a few papers.

\-------- 

He goes over to get a few papers too, and our fingers brush for a second or so.  
I can see his cheeks turning scarlet, and then faces over to look at me.  
\-----

I can basically hear him gasp at my sight.  
\-------

Louis' POV

He is gorgeous.  
Perfect teeth, curved smile,  
Oh, and those dimples are to die for.  
I am searching him out.  
I look at his chocolate brown hair, curved and sculpted with amazing angelical curls.  
And my brain is practically frozen when I glance at his eyes.  
Emerald green.  
I lock my eyes into him and can not stop it.  
He has pale, milky skin, perfect, with no scars on it.  
While my skin has a hint of tan with a few scars.

-My name is Harry... I manage to say.  
-Huh? Louis says, totally lost into Harry's features.  
-My name is Harry. I repeat, cocking my head over to him.  
\- Are you alright? You were kind of frozen in time and- I say.  
\- No, no, Im allright... Louis says.  
-By the way, my name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Louis says.  
-Louis. I repeat.  
What a pretty name.  
\---------

 

Louis and I just stay there, not saying anything for a bit, until I say:  
\- Aren't you supposed to be violently pushing me around and giving me orders? I regret saying that, until he says:  
-I'm not cruel. Trust me. Louis says.  
I look deep into his sea blue eyes and immediately feel sympathy for him. I look at him trustingly and manage an:  
-Okay.  
-Okay. He responds back.  
\---------

A cyborg knocks on the door.  
\- Harry Styles, please come with me to your assigned cell. You will visit MR. Tomlinson every day.  
Louis looks at me, rather sadly.  
\- See you tommorrow, I guess... I say.  
\- Yea, see ya... Louis responds.

Then I leave and slowly go into my enclosed and dark cell, with a bathroom with a shower, a toilet, and a sink enclosed between two walls for privacy, and a resistent mattress where a few pillows, duvets and blankets are waiting at the tip of the bed.  
I brush my teeth, go take a wee, and then I slowly take off my pants and a note slips off.  
From Louis.  
I figured he must have slipped it in when I was leaving.  
I smile and I am about to open the letter, when tiredness defeats me, and I fall unto the bed.  
\-------  
And then I dream.  
About what I should have said to Louis.  
\------------  
<3


	2. Do you want to stay the night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with Louis happens in this chapter.   
>  Fluffy and stuff. Yeah.

Hey guys! Liking the story! Remember to not copy the plot please! <3  
\----------

Dear Harry,  
I was just wondering.... Would you like to come over for a secret dinner?  
In my room? At 8:00 PM?  
Please do accept. The cyborgs and robots do not need to know.  
Give the answer tommorrow.   
Under my door.  
Hugs, Louis

 

Dear Louis,  
I would love to.  
Do not worry. The dining secret is safe with me.  
I will see you at 8:00 PM.  
Hugs, Harry

 

\------------

 

February 22nd, 5020

Dear Journal,

Louis invited me over to dinner.   
I wonder what is the special occasion.  
He did not tell me about it.  
But war is occuring. I am a slave.   
Shouldn't Louis be dining with a gorgeous lady?  
Never mind. I will see what the whole point is about today. I hope so.  
The day is cloudy. It was raining during the night. Thunder included.  
It is also very moist outside.  
\--------

I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:30 AM.

I feel tired, but I could not sleep properly during the night, I had lots of questions in my mind, and I also would also rise up from my bed during the night.  
I do not like sleeping alone. Because I get terrified.  
I used to sleep with my sister Gemma. We used to share a bed and tell stories before sleeping. I felt safe that way, and she felt safe too.

But she is now a college graduate, and she is working in a safe and cozy office.  
In this city, but it is divided in various little "capitals".  
Hers and my mum's are divided in a cozy and warm place, where people have their own houses, and go to good schools, and work in luxury places.

Mine is simply torture.  
But when I was called up to be a slave, my mum Anne and Gemma pushed through people and screamed for me, asking them to bring me back.  
The last words I told them before I was led to this city of bloody war was:  
-I'm coming back after the war. I promise!  
And then I was dragged through the doors and put in a train.  
Far ,far away.  
\---------

After focusing a bit more on my dreams and what happened before the war, I slipped my journal underneath the bed.  
Right when that happened, I heard a knock on the door and a robot lady entered, said "good morning" to me, and then plumped my pillows into a sitting position.  
She then dragged a metal tray with my breakfast contents and placed the tray on my legs. After I heard the door closing, I looked over at my breakfast.  
I was absolutely famished from last night, I do not even remember if I had dinner.  
Two round shaped cinnamon rolls, a watery small bowl of soup, and a mini mug of hot chocolate.  
I first sipped on my neutral warmed soup, and then I broke the cinnamon rolls into pieces and I dipped then into my hot chocolate.  
I set the tray next to my bed and then I brushed my teeth.  
I put a yellow shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers next to my bed and then I locked the doors and stripped my clothes on to take a nice shower to clean all the dust from my body and hair.   
After feeling refreshed and slowly dressing up, I did not forget to slip the note in my pair of jeans.

I did not notice Louis holding a bunch of books in his hands walking right over to my direction, without noticing me...  
\- Hey, watch it- Was all Louis could say before I bumped into him.  
And unfortunately, all the books fell to the floor with a big thump.  
\---------

 

I immediately croutched down to pick up the books.  
\- I am so, so sorry, Louis, I am so clumsy and-  
I went to look at him, amd he was staring at me.  
So we kind of locked eyes.  
I never noticed how his eyes were so sea blue.  
\- No, it is okay Harry... I mean we both we t through the corners at the same time and yea... Louis continued.  
I chuckled and he giggled.  
And then I remembered about the note.  
\- Louis, here! Here is the answer to the dinner invitation. I guess it is something special, huh? I said with a friend grin.  
\- Yea, it sure is Harry... Louis responded. 

Then I asked Louis if he needed any help and so I helped him with dusting the bookshelves and oiling the chairs.  
After that I put pillows on the couch and dusted the carpets.  
I did not notice that Louis was looking at me the whole time.  
\--------

Louis' POV

Oh, look at Harry's strong arms... He was holding those books for me...   
And now look at him helping me in my room with dusting, cleaning, and oiling.  
Sure, I am helping, but I just feel like a retard just strolling along with him.  
It is official: I am crushing on Harry Styles.

Harry's POV

It is okay to help a friend. Even if I am a slave.  
No offense, but Louis is reallyyyy staring at me.  
It is really creepy...  
But, anyways, I can not wait to see the news today that Louis is going to announce!  
I am going to dress real casual.  
\------

-Bye Louis! I say as I go to my cell.  
-If you need any help, just go to my cell and tell me! I finalize.

After having lunch, which is an aluminium compartment separated with meat, peas, and mashed potatoes, I arrange my bookshelf and the books, and the bedside table with the lamp on it.  
4:15 PM, when I get nervous I usually look at the time every half an hour or so.  
I then read for an hour and then I open the small brass window and look at the view.  
The battle area is full of electric fences.   
I can see a few soldiers in combat boots and camouflage clothes already training.  
I then settle on the clothes I would like to wear for another half hour.  
I carefully place the white shirt that shows a part of my chest and is short sleeved, and the very tight black pants I use so much next to the shower, and a pair of dark brown boots next to my bed.  
I only forgot to unlock the door.  
I take my shower and then wrap a towel around my stomach.  
I think Louis thought I was reading or something and then he entered the room.  
\- Harry are you- He started.  
\- Going...to...my...room. He then said gluing his eyes to me, half naked.  
-Louis! I was taking a shower! I say.  
He just stares at me.  
\- Oh gawd... He says.  
-Louis, go away!! I yell, clenching my towel so it will mot fall.  
,- Ummm... What if I do not want to? He says.  
\- You are my slave you know. He continues, looking at me and smirking.  
\- Goodbye, Louis! I say, shutting the door behind me and locking it.  
\---------

7:30 PM.  
After making sure Louis is not there, I take my towel off and dress up.  
I get my pocket mirror and look at myself.   
I decide to add a green bandanna to my hair to show more of my true style.   
Then I slip my boots on and I slather shaving cream near my neck and shave, after that I pass some fragrance on. Good.  
\------  
Louis' POV

I pass around my room.  
It is 7:40 and I, Louis Tomlinson did not decide on an outfit yet because my crush who I think does not really like me and who only considers me a friend is coming over in twenty minutes!   
I feel really nervous and my face is still boiling from blushing from when I saw Harry that way. Oh my god.  
I finally settle on a sea blue v neck shirt, and black pants, black boots are slipped on ky feet too.  
-I have to impress Harry. That is all I whisper to myself while I slather on loooots of fragrance and shaving cream , and shave all the places I can , and then I brush my feathery hair a million times.

I hear a knock on the door at exactly 8:00 PM. I nearly die a million times as I pace around to the door.   
-This is it. Act cool, Louis. I say to myself amd I open the door.  
And then I practically die.

Harry is grinning at me, revealing his too gorgeous dimples and his crooked smile, showing his gums and his perfect teeth.  
His milky, pale skin looks perfect, and I notice a few freckles on his neck, arms, and hands. Also a few on his nose.  
His lips look so absolutely kissable, that pinkish reddish tone that is absolutely amazing, and curved into that gorgeous grin.  
His curls are still revealed, but the olive colored bandanna covers a few. The bandanna makes his green eyes absolutely pop out.  
Harry Styles is gorgeous.  
\--------

I go with Louis into the room. He stared at me in more than a friend way, it scared me a lot. But Louis looks absolutely gorgeous, I have to confess that.   
And his eyes are to swim in.

After having some delicious chicken alfredo and stir fry, and getting a "few" seconds, I talk to Louis about friends and school, and my sister Gemma.  
Then I look at Louis with a glint in my eye that kind of means "what is the special announcement that I have been waiting for so much, you fool?"  
Louis looks back, understanding the message, clears his throat, and says:  
\- I will be participating in the war next week.

Then I stay there, gutted and flabbergasted.  
\---------

 

-Louis, do not go!! Wil you be ok? It is not safe!! I say, tears getting in my eyes and blurring my vision.

-Shhhh, Harry. All soldiers are immediately obliged to participate. It is not my choice... Louis says.

-But what if-

Louis immediately made me lose my concentration completely.

He kissed me. Meaningfully. Lovingly.  
On the lips.  
\-------

The last thing I remember doing is kissing him back. I saw Louis smiling after that action and the kiss got more intense. ._. I will not say the rest of the kiss.  
When we finally broke from the kiss, Louis pushed back a curl that fell over my eye and said:  
\- I had a crush on you since the begginning, Harry. I am in love with you.  
And then I sheepishly smiled and held his hand.  
\- I love you. I said.  
I squeezed his hand more and then said  
\- I do not want anything to happen to you...

\- I have to go. But since you are the slave, you will go with me but you will not fight.  
You will stay with me. We will stay together.  
Louis leaned over and pecked my nose.  
Do you want to watch a movie?  
I love movies.   
My curls bounced from nodding and Louis leads me over to the couch where we watch the movie Grease.

And then I fall asleep on his lap.  
Louis chuckles and kisses my forehead.  
Then he cuddles with me on the sofa.

And we forget about the horrible things that are ought to happen in tis horrible war for one night, and we stay together to appreciate the moments before we go together to war.

Together.

With love.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute huh?   
>  I practically died at the fluffyness!  
>  The next chapters will be a bit more dramatic, for people who are fans of dark stuff and drama.  
>  So yeah.  
>  Suggestions below! <3  
>  And do not forget to give kudos!


	3. Can we stop this for a minute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is awaiting Lou and Harry,  
>  They are in a sturdy relationship,  
>  But it is their last day for war.   
>  Louis' getting visions.  
>  But they are all in this together.  
>  <3

\----------

 

I wake up to the smell of cologne that does not smell like mine.  
So I flutter my eyelids open and I remember that I stayed with Lou for the night.  
I do not really know what to do, but I kiss Lou on the forehead and smile. He groans something in reply, but I smirk and rise up to prepare breakfast.  
I finally decide on making pancakes and bacon, and gather up the ingredients and bring them over to the counter.  
And then it hits me.  
I should not be here.  
Or the robots will find me shirtless in Lou's room somehow.  
I mutter something under my breath about how I hate those sneaky robots until I hear a gorgeous voice seductevily whispering:

\- Morning Haz...  
I grin when two strong arms wrap around me and then Lou kisses the tip of my nose.  
My nose twitches when his hair touches my nose, and I slightly blush, and then I kiss him sloppily but sincerely on the lips, and I feel much better.  
\----------

 

Then we finally finish preparing breakfast after exchanging kisses, and then I get serious again and whisper:  
\- Do the robots know I am here?   
I have a pouty look on my face, but Lou laughs and massages my scalp.

\- Of course not! It is not like if they have cameras here! And of course I did not tell them! Lou gives me an assuring smile and then I bring the platter of pancakes to the table:

\- Okay. I say.  
\- Okay. Lou responds.  
\-------

\- But, should we do a plan or something to not reveal our relationship? I slowly ask and look over at him.  
\- I think that it could work if you just act as a regular slave that I do not care about, and you follow my orders in public. And when the war ends, nome of that. Ever. Lou says.  
I giggle at the sight of that happening, but we have to do it. If one of those sneaky robots find out...  
I bite my lip and finally agree by nodding my head slowly:  
\- Okay. Deal. But it is not like that in real life like that right?  
\- Of course not, silly! We just have to fake it...  
I grin and kiss him.  
\- Okay. I say again.  
\-------

 

Then we have wonderful pancakes but then Lou breaks the silence:  
\- We are leaving tommorrow for the war... Lou says, with a smug look on his face.  
\- I am scared... I respond.  
\- Me too, babe, me too. Lou kisses my cheek and brings me to the bed, where we snuggle and reflect about the war.

I feel safe, but I also don't.

After a half hour, we decide to dress up.  
We do not worry about dressing up in front of each other, and I settle on Lou's cardigan olive colored bermuda, a black polo, and Toms.

Then I clutch onto Lou's hand, and I kiss his neck as he opens the door, and then we sneak out through the halls. I freeze when I hear an electronic voice and I release Lou's hand:  
\- Where are you going, Styles?  
I respond explaining that I am going to the courtyard with Lou for him to train for the war. It looks at us suspectively and then I drag Lou out of the halls and into the court.  
And then I realize Lou is shorter than me.

\- Do not trust the robots, they like to trick slaves and do the worst for them, this is the beginning, but soon it will be hell. Lou explains.

I nuzzle into his neck and Lou sighs. Then I hear coughing and I snap out of my daydream:  
\- Tomlinson! Let us go train! A meek voice says.  
Lou rolls his eyes and hops out of a bleacher we wear sitting on:  
\- Coming, Alexander! He says and gets a sword and a mask.

I sigh at the view of Louis fighting.   
When he does a sword trick of lifting it up, his shirt reveals his gorgeous abs.  
When he puts the sword down, it reveals his gorgeous sculpted muscles.  
And when he rolls down, the top of his boxers show.

But it is not just about his body,   
He is just so good on sword tricks. He does perfect balance moves, and how his sword goes in perfect harmony with his wrist coordination.

But even though Lou and I are in a relationship, we have to fake it and we can not show it. But I laugh under my breath when Lou starts the act of us not being together:

\- Styles! Bring me my water bottle! He says jokingly.  
I grin and walk over to him with his water bottle.  
\- Anything else for you, mister? I say weirdly.  
He throws his sweaty towel at me:  
\- Put this on the bleachers! 

He snarls, and then he walks over and secretly winks at me.  
I quickly blow him a kiss and he takes it, and then he walks over to Alexander that was looking at a butterfly.  
\--------  
After Lou's training is over, from 7:00 AM to 1:00, and I tell Lou I have to go back to my cell to pack my luggage for tommorrow and to have lunch, Lou looks sad, but when he asks me to spend the night with him to have our last peaceful night for a long while, I grin and accept the request.  
After having lunch, a good amount of salad, baked beans, fish sticks, bread and water, I go over to my luggage to pack up.

I get teary eyed when I saw one of my pictures with Gemma, right next to my cross necklace on my bookcase next to my laptop.  
I was six, Gemma was nine.  
We were having ice cream, and she acidentally dropped my mint and chocolate cone. When mum took our pictures, I had a pouty face on the whole time, and we had to get a brand new cone before she could take my picture.  
The other one was with me and mum, at Gemma's graduation, I was in a formal suit, and we were both grinning from ear to ear.  
\---------  
I quickly went over to my laptop to distract myself before I would start crying, and I decided to pack a bit later.  
I was reading a tumblr fanfiction until I heard a knock. Lou was there, and he immediately sat next to me when he saw my face was blotchy and red from starting to cry.  
\- What's wrong, babe? Lou asked as he kindly wiped my face with his fingers.  
I smiled sheepishly and gave him a bear hug. When we were cozy on the bed I explained:  
\- I just get really emotional when I see pictures of my family.  
Lou whimpered and said:  
\- I just hate to see you sad. But, do not get me wrong, I also cry when I see pictures of my family.   
He kissed my neck and then finally said:  
\- I found a great movie. Wanna watch it tonight? To forget about tommorrow and its horrible things? He said, grinning.  
I smiled and then glanced at my luggage.  
\- Will do, but first I have to pack...  
Lou then explained he already packed his luggage and would love to help me.  
\- Who is the slave now, huh? I joked, and then we started gathering everything to put in the luggage.  
Lou blushed when I was folding my socks and he held one of my boxers instead of my socks, and I just smirked and handed him socks instead.  
After socks and underwear, we started folding shirt, pants and bermudas, and neatly piled them onto the resistant luggage, and then we got shoes and sandals and tucked them there.   
As I was putting a few beanies and bandanas, I looked over at Louis who was gofily staring at me.  
\- What is it? I asked, grinning.  
He snapped out of the glance and quickly soad:  
-Uh? Oh, um, I mean just, erm, no, it is just because- you are so gorgeous, and you have those amazing green eyes, and I am just so lucky to have you, and um-   
I broke his whimpering and nervousness with a kiss.  
\- I am so lucky to have you, and YOU are perfect to me, mister! I corrected.

\- Oh really? Mr. Commando, are you?Louis said, rolling his eyes and smirking at me.  
\- Yea, really! I said kissing him again.

The kiss got more intense, and both of us fell into the bed.   
I bit Louis' neck, and we continued kissing and trailing kisses onto our necks, until we both broke off of the kiss, gasping for breath.

\- That was amazing... I said, as Louis smirked at looked over at the bite mark on my pale neck, marking his territory.  
\- You're mine. Louis said.

Then we put my pictures into another section of the luggage, and also my necklaces, including my cross one, my favorite one I wore for luck, but before he slipped it in, I quickly snatched it and said:  
-Lou I am going to put this on my bed, I am going to wear it for luck tomorrow.  
Lou nodded and gave it back to me, and I put it under my pillow.  
The only things we left on my bed were:  
The necklace, a very skinny pair of black pants, a white tank top, and a fesh pair of socks and boxers.

After puting my DVD's and CD's we closed the luggage and I sat on my bed and looked over at Lou:  
\- I guess I'll see ya at usual time to watch a movie and stuff, but now I have to take my shower.  
\- Can I stay? Lou asked, smirking.  
I gasped at the question and then answered him very simply.  
\- Off my bedroom. Now. I said, leading him to my door.  
Lou looked at me with pleading eyes, and groaned softly:  
-Please, Harreeeeeeeeh!   
I rolled my eyes and opened the door, and then grinned and looked at him:  
\- Goodbye Lou. I will see you at usual time, now please go fumble and plead to someone else! Get lost! I said, smirking at him.  
Lou grinned and then said:  
\- Well Harreh, you are not the boss of me, I am your boss, and so I can-  
I closed the door and locked it before he could enter:  
\- You sound like a fly! You know, just bugging me around... I bellowed over to him, laughing to myself for my "awesome" pun.  
\------------  
Then I made sure Lou wasn't around , and then I stripped my clothes and entered the shower after it was at a resistable temperature, which was basically cold in this place, and I hummed in the shower, scrubbing soap, shampoo and conditioner on.  
I was pretty "cray" in showers, I sing, I dance, and I do performances with Ducky, my little rubber duck I love so much, since the death of my cat Dusty.   
;,( Why did I write that? I feel horrid now...Amd do not worry, Dusty is NOT dead in real life...  
After doing a theater performance with Ducky as a hat, and the shampoo was already all off, the shower water started getting freezing and I decided to leave.  
I wrapped myself in a towel, and I layed down on my bed since my door was locked.  
\--------

 

Week 1

Dear Journal,  
This is the story that has been happening for this week.

Week 1. Week 1 is over tommorrow, because tommorrow will be the start of Week 2.  
I am terrified of week 1, because that will he the start of this bloody, visceral game of chess. Demons are chasing me.  
Tommorrow will be the day that this Capital from the world of Azora will be going for a huge war. Like every capital.  
Azora is our planet. Azora is our planet where we have ten capitals, and this capital,  
Capital 7, is represented by Pluto, the god of war.  
Each Capital is represented by one Roman god,  
Capital 1, for instance, is represented by Venus, the goddess of love and sexuality, Capital 2, by Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and prosperity, and so on.

Every year, a war happens against each Capital's food, luxury and money.  
Random people are chosen with no pity from a huge glass bowl, where 24 boys and girls are chosen as slaves or soldiers to represent their capital and are trained for the death.  
Most of them die from freezing temperatures, pain pressure, loss of food and water.  
The slaves and soldiers that survive somehow will be put into beautiful freedom.   
Nothing else. But so much for me and Louis.  
When will the war end? We don't know.   
We just want freedom.  
From the robots. From the cyborgs. From the torture. From the evil.  
From everything.  
I want to escape.  
But I can't.  
Not now.  
Me and my lover will stay stuck into demonic past.  
Until a long, long time.  
\--------

 

I slowly close my journal and think about the war.  
How will the beggining be?  
People told me that a horn blower blows a huge horn that signals the beggining of the war, and then the countdown from ten happens.  
Then, it is just robbing and killing.  
Treachery and bravery.  
( wow, I just realized that rhymes! Lol! :D)

After realizing I am naked in a damp towel after my shower, I open my luggage and get a greenish polo and bermuda, and I snatch my Vans and slip them on.

I look at the time: 7:30 PM, I was supposed to be there at usual time, 8:00.  
So then I quickly brush my teeth and pass some cologne on, and shuffle over to the door to see my boyfriend.  
My love.

\---------

 

 

I knock on the door and Louis immediately attends it in his um-boxers.  
I stare at the sight and a blush forms on my cheeks.  
-Harreh!! It is 7:40! Not 8:00! I was dressing up! He says frowning.  
I get an amused look on my face, and I tell him that it is okay, he can stay like that.  
So, after insisting a lot, he does.  
I meet Lou at 8:00 because when we meet I always ask the robot waitress to come with dinner earlier, and then I have a bit and have real dinner and Lou's, always locking my room door.

I just keep staring at Louis walking over to the dinner table, and I just chuckle.

Then he held my hand, kissed my nose, and told me that today would be the last day to really appreciate ourselves, because war would be too confusing to have relationships together.

Then we slowly eat in silence, thinking about war as usual,  
and then I look deep into Lou's sea blue eyes, can't resist and I run over to him, sit on his lap, and kiss him, and he immediately kisses back.

\- Kiss me, you fool! I snarl as we continue the deep kiss, and I drag him to the sofa, and I trail circles around his stomach teasingly.  
After we break from the intense kiss (I do not want to say what happened in details) I look into his eyes, and he looks deep into mine, and then I sit on his lap on the couch again, and we watch Pitch Perfect.

After the movie, at about 9:50, I snuggle deep into Lou.  
He says that we should rest early, because then we will have more forces.

So I kiss his neck, and mutter an "okay".  
Then I ask Lou if I can take a shower in his bathroom, and when a smirk rolls unto his lips, which I mean meants he guessed it was in the wrong way I say,  
\- Not with you, Lou! I say, groaning.  
(that rhymed again!)   
He begs to do that, but I keep saying no and I shut the bathroom door,  
Then I discover he has a tub, so then I smile and twist the tap. I add some foam and wait for the water to warm.   
I only had tub baths before the war, at my mum's house. And I missed them.  
I grinned when I saw Lou had a rubber duck too. I quickly got it and hopped into the tub.  
Except I forgot to lock the door.

\- Harry I- Lou barges in and sees me with a bath cap on my head, holding a rubber duck.  
\- Lou! How did you open the door? I thought I locked it...I say blushing.  
\- Can I join you? Lou asks.  
I scream a "No!" And wrap a towel around me. Then I lock the door before Lou can say anything...  
\------

 

I then open the bathroom towel wrapped around me, Lou is on his computer on the bed,and I rush to his drawer to get pajamas.

Then I remember I forgot my underwear.

\- Lou, do you mind if I use one of your underwear? I blush.

I see him blushing and croaking a faint "ummm,ok..." 

So I snatch a pair and I dress up in one of his scrawny football team shirt and a pair of sleeping pants.

Then we both brush our teeth together, giggling and throwing water on our faces.

I jump on the bed and I wrap my arms around Lou and then I kiss him on the temple:  
\- Goodnight Lou! I chirp and I snuggle with him.  
He kisses me on the nose and faintly giggles while he is typing on the computer while I do cute sleeping noises.

Then Lou shutted down his computer, groaned, and whispered a faint:  
\- Bedtime for me!  
I giggle and snuggle closer to him.

\------------

 

 

Louis' POV

 

Demons.   
Demons and visions of war, guns, and death.  
Demons from the past.  
I have not been sleeping peacefully ever since.  
My dreams are being hunted and shattered ever since the death of my parents, Johanna, or Jay, and my dad I have never seen in real life, only in my dreams, as blurred visions.  
My dad got divorced to my mum, and, from that time, I did not get any notice for him.  
My mum was a female soldier. Very important to the capital.  
The last time I saw her was before she went to war.  
She told me she was meeting my dad again, because he was a soldier too, but he was put and teamed up with her by coincidence.  
And that was the last time he saw her, and she saw him.  
Before my mum left me with Fizzy and Lottie, my sisters, she promised she would go back, but she never came.  
Nor did my dad.  
They were both very important counselors at that time to all the Capitals of Azora,   
but everything was grim and dark.  
They didn't make it. Only for a bit.  
They were practically at the doors of victory, but something went into their way.  
A fire into their hearts. Almost reconciled.

I was told the news in early March.  
I was trained by my sisters to read, write, and a few sword tricks.  
And then, at the age of twelve, District seven of Azora decided to put me, Louis Tomlinson into their young Elite team.  
I soon became a proffessional.  
One year later, I became a young soldier, and was respected dearly from all Capitals because I was the son of what they called royalty.  
I never lost my ability in swords.   
A swordsmaster, I used anything to try to fake killing the people that killed my parents.  
I hope I will meet them personally in the war.  
The visions I get are quite horrid.  
But I hope that I will so things right, and raise my sword in freedom.  
\--------

 

Harry's POV

 

I love Lou.  
I am going to accompany him.  
And love him.   
And waiting until the fire burns.  
The ashes dissapear, we are free.  
I hope so.  
I want us to walk towards the sun to announce freedom to everyone, when we can.  
\---------

 

Dawn arises.  
I am snuggled under sheets with my love.  
But we will soon be awoken covered by the shades of war.

I wake up to see Lou, eyes wide open, looking through the window.  
\- Lou, what happened, love? I ask, kissing him.

\- I-I had visions... And I, um, wet the bed... Lou responds, full of embarrassement.  
I look at Lou, with sympathy in my eyes.  
\- It's okay, babe, we just have to put new sheets... It is okay... I am scared too.  
I squeeze his hand and he kisses my nose.   
\- After war, we will build our home, our home of cherish and freedom, I promise. I say and Lou hugs me tight.  
\- Promise me that you will not ever go... Lou says.  
I look deep into his eyes.  
\- Yes, of course! I say.  
I quickly run to my room to have a quick breakfast, toast and eggs, I grab my clothes I put on my bed and my cross necklace. I kiss the cross and rush back to Lou's room.   
I dress up in front of him while I talk about how we will stay together and he will help me and I will help him.  
\- I love you. All in this together? I ask.  
\- All in this together! Lou responds.

Then he gets his luggage and I get mine.   
Holding hands, we go through the halls and into the entryroom of the office, passed the courtyard, and through the marching station, out into the main hall and exit to the way over to the fence.  
The train is awaiting us.  
War is awaiting us.  
Faith is awaiting us.

Squeezing Lou's hand, we greet the other soldiers and their slaves and we enter the train.  
\-----------  
Faith awaits us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayum! Lol, how are you guys liking it? 
> 
> Happy easter!  
>  Did you have an Easter egg Hunt?  
>  I sure did, and I went to the church of course!
> 
> Oh, I wrote this chapter while I was in a Diner, lol! :D  
>  Now my Ipad is practically outta charge!
> 
> Kudos and comments below!
> 
> Pretty dramatic, huh?  
> Looooove! <3

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like this fanfic so far?  
> I think it is honestly really different and stuff...  
> Oh, please do not copy the story plot! It took me forever!  
> Any ratings, kudos and comments below!  
> Love you bunches!  
> <3


End file.
